Sam Tyler is a Time Lord
by Jessica Tennant
Summary: The Master is planning to hide himself from The Doctor and he uses the Time Watch to become a human. His human name is Sam Tyler and he's a DCI in 2006. He has a car accident and wakes up in 1973  this is because of his Time Lord part .
1. Chapter 1

SAM TYLER IS A TIME LORD

Pairing: Master/Doctor, Tyler/Smith

Rating: NC-17 (Sex, violence, angst)

Plot: The Master is planning to hide from The Doctor and he uses the Time Watch to become a human. His human name is Sam Tyler and he's a DCI in 2006. He has a car accident and wakes up in 1973 (this is because of his Time Lord part). The Time Watch is in 2006 and The Doctor found it. So he keeps the watch and starts looking for The Master. Then he finds him in a hospital bed, in coma. But The Doctor knows he's alive and probably in other year because this happens every time to a Time Lord when they are in coma. The Doctor, alias John Smith, always visits Sam and tries to do everything to bring him back.

Chapter 1

A week before the accident

Sam Tyler was wondering if Maya could help him to solve a mystery about a Mafia group leader called Andrea Mortiori. He couldn't sleep for three days, searching about the case. Nevertheless he also couldn't stop thinking about some strange dreams he had recently. A big blue box, a skinny man spreading his hand towards him and saying "I can save you" and Sam sobbing "YOU CANNOT SAVE ME!". Another dream he had was about the same skinny man, smiling smoothly at him and holding Sam's hand tightly "I want to stay with you. Forever" and Sam nodding, embracing the other "Me too."

For Sam, that was really strange. He considered himself as a straight guy and he never had a crush on any man. He loved Maya, his girlfriend but why would he dream about that man? He never saw him in his entire life, so why did he seem to be a very important person to him?

Putting the paperwork on his desk, Sam decided to take a rest at home. As he was heading out the main exit, Maya saw him and ran towards the DCI.

"Where are you going? We have a lot of work to do!"

"Yes, I know. But I'm not feeling well, Maya. Really. I know I'm a DCI but we deserve to take a rest sometimes, don't you think?"

Maya sighed deeply and nodded softly. She took Sam's hand and kissed it. "You're right. Go take a rest. But don't forget about Mr. Mortiori."

"Yes. Yes." Sam said impatiently, kissing Maya's lips in a hurry. "Right, good night. See you tomorrow." And he left the police station without looking back.

As he arrived home, Sam took a glass and his favourite whiskey and turned the television on, sitting down on the couch. He poured a bit of the alcohol into the large glass and brought it to his mouth, swallowing it all. The news was extremely boring. Sam could take his rest as he promised himself in the police station but he was afraid. He was afraid of dreaming about that man again. He sighed, resting the empty glass on the table and laid back on the couch, red eyes aching because of the stress. He closed his eyes slowly, thinking about that man. That man who was approaching him.

The skinny guy touched Sam's face and he was naked. Sam too. He approached Sam's lips and kissed him softly, a sweet kiss he never had before. Sam kissed him back, circling both arms around the strange man's neck. It was so good. He felt the cock hardening, moaning into the other man's mouth. Sam wanted to fuck him so bad. He was wishing that so hard.

Suddenly the mobile rang. Sam woke up immediately, the whole body paralyzed. He was totally wet into his pants.

"_Goddammit._" He swore, getting off of the couch with bad humor. "_What the hell was I thinking about?_" Sam took the mobile and answered it.

"DCI Tyler."

"It's me, Maya. Sam, are you okay?"

"Mmm… yeah, I am. I was taking my rest, Maya." He replied, upset.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Sam. I should phone you later but this is really important."

"What is it?"

"Well, a girl was killed just thirty minutes ago. We need you."

Sam sighed, rubbing his crotch and thinking about the man. He wasn't pay attention to Maya.

"Sam? Are you listening?" Maya continued, getting impatient.

"Oh… yes. I'm on my way. I just… I just need to take a shower. I'll be there in five minutes." He said, slapping his own face to forget that man.


	2. Chapter 2

SAM TYLER IS A TIME LORD

Pairing: Master/Doctor, Tyler/Smith

Rating: NC-17

Chapter 2

After escaping from the end of the universe, The Doctor, Martha Jones and Jack Harkness found themselves in 2007. But something was wrong. The Doctor knew about it. Harold Saxon was the problem.

"He's here." The Time Lord said to Jack and Martha. "The Master is that politician. Harold Saxon, you know him very well, right Martha?"

"I was going to vote for him! God…! He seemed very sincere to me! And now he's making us fools!" Martha sighed, sitting in a bench near the local where they were. Jack scratched the back of his head a bit confused.

"Doctor, are you fine? You look worried." He sat by Martha's side, curious.

"Jack. There is something wrong. How did The Master become a very important person all of a sudden? No, he didn't stop in 2007. I'm sure about it." The Doctor told both, looking around the place. "TARDIS stopped at least one year ago… Martha. Could you give me information?"

"What is it, Doctor?" Martha stared at him, a bit worried.

"When did Harold Saxon start being famous?"

"In 2006." She said immediately. "Since when Harriet Jones had her health problems as she was the Prime Minister."

"Are you sure?" The Doctor asked once again trying to find out what The Master did to be a famous in that year.

"Absolutely. Harold Saxon was her right hand." Martha added, sighing. "Why this so important?"

"Because I need to know which year The Master started his plan _to conquer_ the world. So, you said he started being famous in 2006, right?"

"Yes, since he became Harriet's right hand. Look, I watch all the TV news! I'm sure about it!" Martha complained, crossing her arms.

"Right." The Doctor looked at Jack. "Jack, I need to go to 2006. Give me that… that…"

"Hey! I travel in time! Just like you! Why don't you admit it? Now you need me!" Jack laughed, winking.

"Shut up, Jack, and give me that… that _thing_! And sorry, you're NOT a Time Traveler." The Doctor gave on Jack's cheeks a pat with both hands. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. Now give it. I need to go to 2006 right away."

The accident day

Sam woke up on the following day with a migraine. Those women being strangulated made him feel sick. He needed to find out who the killer was before too late. That was the main reason he woke up in a bad mood.

He had a dream about the skinny man once again. That man who he felt something really strange. "_I need to see my doctor_." He thought, getting up of bed. He walked towards the bathroom where he took a shower and brushed his teeth.

After putting his clothes on and having breakfast, Sam went to the Police Station where he was informed about Colin Raimes. Maya was working hard and she had a suspicion on Raimes and Sam agreed with her about all the evidences. But Colin wasn't his man. Maya insisted that Raimes was the murderer and Sam just couldn't accept her ideas. Angry, Maya decided to look for the killer by herself but because of her childish attitude, she has been kidnapped. Tyler got extremely worried and depressed as he knew about that.

Then the accident happened. He was driving his car, crying and swearing, worried about Maya. He stopped in a local to calm down but a car ran over him. Immediately he woke up in 1973. Sam didn't know what he should do. Why did he travel in time? Or was he just dreaming again? Was he mad? Sam was decided to come back to 2006 as he found out he was in coma. But how?

Suddenly he thought about the skinny man. Why was Sam thinking of him in a time like that?


	3. Chapter 3

SAM TYLER IS A TIME LORD

Chapter 3

**Three months later**

Sam woke up after a terrible night dreaming about the Test Card Girl, the mysterious girl wearing a red dress. In Sam's mind, she wanted him to give up of his life in 2006. However, Sam was strong enough to send her back to television. It was a nightmare. Sam's life was in danger every moment. The fact he was Gene Hunt's DI also didn't help. He couldn't bear that anymore. Or at least he thought to himself this. Too many problems to solve and also a fight he had with Ray, as the usual. Annie was upset to him because Sam always wanted to do things in his way. In a nutshell, Sam was terribly depressed. He just wanted to vanish.

But how about that mysterious man? Sam didn't dream about him anymore. He knew that man would be too far away from him, if he existed. Sam wished that man to be real. He didn't know why but he just wanted to. That skinny guy who kissed him so well, who touched his wet body so good in his dreams… Sam was sure he wasn't gay but if he continued thinking about that, he would become one. It wasn't a problem to him, being gay but he had already a girlfriend. He loved her or at least thought he was in love with her. "_I really love her?_" He asked himself.

Suddenly, Gene broke Sam's door down again. The DI glared at his "Gov", crossing his arms, infuriated.

"What the hell, Gov? Why don't you ever knock the door as somebody else?" Sam sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You didn't answer, you prick. You always don't." Gene took the bottle of whiskey on Sam's table and swallowed a large amount. "Well, you aren't even dressed. C'mon, Sleepy Beauty! Get some clothes and your coat!"

"Okay! Okay!" Sam got up from bed, using only his trousers. Gene observed the other man getting dressed, enjoying the moment. Sam noticed, rolling his eyes again. "What now, Gov? I'm putting some clothes on as you ordered! Take it easy!"

"I didn't say a word, bastard. I'm… I'm just watching you." Gene frowned but still observing each detail of Sam's body. He didn't want to admit but, hell, Sam Tyler was really sexy. "_What the hell am I thinking about?_" Gene turned his gaze away from Sam. "_I don't wanna be… a fairy! No way!_"

"What, Gov?" Sam just finished dressing himself.

"Mm? It's… nothing, you moron. Let's kick some balls!"

...

Already looking for Harold Saxon in 2006, The Doctor couldn't find any news or information about that man. "_He's indeed The Master. I'm totally sure._" He thought, getting worried and curious to know how The Master got fame so fast. The Doctor took a pamphlet of Harold Saxon that he caught in 2007 from his brown coat. He saw a picture of him in the paper and smiled as he had already found The Master. The Doctor started showing everyone that crossed the avenue in his direction that pamphlet but no one knew or met him.

Thirty minutes later, The Doctor was still looking for someone who knew that man until found Maya.

"Did you see this man before?" The Doctor asked, never giving up from his research.

Maya stared at the paper, taking it and turning his gaze back to Doctor's face. "Why? What do you want to know about Sam?"

"Do you know him, right?" The Doctor smiled in triumph, waiting for a reply.

"Do you want to hurt him? Or do something bad?" Maya asked bitterly, crossing her arms. "Because I'm a police officer and I can arrest you."

"I'm not a kidnapper or something! I just want to meet him because he's my… my friend." The Doctor said sincerely, smiling.

Maya glared at him for a minute, and then told him some information. He didn't look threatening. "Well, this guy looks like him so much… but Harold Saxon isn't his name. I know Sam Tyler. I know him so much because I'm his girlfriend. And I miss him." She said, eyes full of tears.

"Wait a minute. You miss him? What happened?" The Doctor felt he was close to the truth. "Did he leave you?"

"No. He had an accident and now he's in coma." Maya cried, hiding her face with her both hands. The Doctor approached her and hugged her tightly.

"He'll be alright. Show me where he is and I promise you I'll bring him back."


End file.
